Emergency
by Fullsteel
Summary: It was supposed to be a perfect day off for Ianto Jones. But when you're working for bloody Torchwood and Captain Jack Harkness you never know what emergencies will come up. Janto Jack/Ianto


**Emergency**

**AN:** Woho! First Torchwood fic! I couldn't help myself from writing it, I've been thinking about it for some time now and I finally decided to post this... hope you'll enjoy! And this isn't the first Janto-fic you'll see from me :3

**Warnings: **Just some language and comments that implies sex.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Torchwood we'd see even more of Jack and Ianto together, you'd know if I owned it...

* * *

It was a very rare day for Ianto Jones. It was actually one of those rare days that didn't come around often in his life lately. One of his days off from work. Heavenly, that was what such a day was supposed to be. A day where you could sleep as long as you wanted. Ianto would sleep in late, which in his world was about 8 am, then he'd get up and make himself a _perfect_ cup of coffee before he would settle down in his couch and look at the news.

A perfect morning off from work, it would be.

And the keyword in previous sentence was the word would. It _would_ have been a perfect morning if the phone lying on the bedstand to his right hadn't started buzzing, pulling Ianto out of his sleep.

The Welshman pushed himself up in sitting position and blinked as he tried to register what the hell was going on and focusing his eyes on the watch beside his bed. The green digits was reading 03:37. A groan escaped his lips as he looked at the phone, he just knew what it was...

"Bloody Torchwood," he groaned before he reached his hand over to the phone and picked it up, he looked at it as if it was something dirty and disgusting... _almost_ considering throwing it away and just go back to sleep. Why did this happen today? He had thought they all had had the day off. Couldn't alien threats just wait a day or two?

In the end the nicer side of Ianto won the battle and he put the phone against his ear, "Hello, you have reached Ianto Jones's phone, he's currently trying to regain his lost sleep after previous alien invasions so kindly sod off or leave a message if you bloody insist," he sharply said into the phone, clearly not happy about being woken up at such a time.

"_Aw... stupid answering machine!"_

Ianto mentally groaned at the idiocy that only could be Jack. Seriously, did the Captain really think that Ianto would use such a answering machine? No way.

"Jack, it's me," he muttered and pulled a hand through his messy hair, "And what do you want? It's bloody 4 in the morning!" he exclaimed.

Jack chuckled on the other side of the line before talking, _"I'm really sorry Ianto but there's an emergency at the hub right now, we need you, it's quite bad," _he seriously said.

Ianto blinked and immediately felt himself start to wake up a bit more, "What? What is it?" he asked as he got up from the bed and walked over to the closet, looking for a suit that he would feel like wearing.

"_Sorry, got no time explaining! Just hurry here and I'll fill you up with the emergency!"_

The Welshman raised en eyebrow but sighed but there was no point in arguing, "Okay. I'll be there in 10," he simply said and grabbed his stopwatch and started it before he focused on getting himself decent for work.

It might have been an emergency but Ianto wouldn't be caught dead in his pyjama in the hub. Ever.

Alien invasions would just have to wait a couple of minutes.

* * *

10 minutes and 45 seconds later Ianto Jones was entering the hub, looking around for whatever emergency it was. He couldn't see anyone, or hear anyone there... and it worried him. What if it reallt had happened something really bad? What if they had been-,

"Ianto! There you are!"

Just as Ianto had been about to go into a minor panic-attack the voice of Jack Harkness cut through his thinking, resulting in Ianto turning to look at Jack in relief... but no one else was there.

"Jack, what's the emergency? Where are the others? What's wrong?" he asked all of these questions as Jack walked up to him, with a very familiar smile on his face. Ianto's worried face fell and was replaced with a frown as he watched the Captain, "...there is no emergency," he concluded.

Jack's smile turned into a slight pout and he put a hand over his chest, "Ianto! Do you really I think I would call you at this time and lie about an emergency? I'm offended!" he dramatically said.

Ianto rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Cut out the drama, Jack... what is it?"

Once more Jack smiled, a smile full of Captain Jack Harkness-attitude. Oh yes, Ianto had concluded that the captain had a completely unique attitude to him, he had never met another person who was like Jack. If you overlooked the fact that he was immortal... since only that made him different from everyone else.

"Oh you know..." Jack said as he closed in even more on Ianto, not many inches between them, "I Woke up... with this huge craving," he said with a playful look in his eyes.

The Welshman only raised an eyebrow at Jack, "You woke me up, because you've got a craving? Do you care to specify that, sir?" he said, trying to remain composed, "But if this is about you wanting coffee then you can sod off," he added with a glare. In a way he wouldn't be surprised if that was what he wanted.

"Oh no... I've got another craving," Jack said, now with a grin on his face as he let his arms slip around Ianto's waist, one hand ending up dangerously close to his ass.

"Dear God..." Ianto said and groaned, feeling a quite big urge to shove the other man away and get back home to sleep. But he doubted he would be able to sleep now either way. He was fully awake by now, and if he by some miracle would get tired enough to sleep again, his irritation (caused by Jack) would keep him up.

"I'm by no means God, Ianto," Jack teasingly said as he kissed Ianto's cheek, "But if that's what you're going to scream later then it's fine with me," he added with a chuckle as Ianto muttered under his breath, trying to resist Jack's charm and flirting.

A lot of thoughts was flying through Ianto's head. To give in, or not give in. To slap Jack, or not slap Jack. To kiss Jack, or not kiss Jack. Well, there was a lot of other different options as well. But he had a feeling the most of them would lead to the same thing in the end.

He was pulled out from his thoughts when he felt a hand squeeze his ass, "So what do you say? Was some time since we had some alone time, the others aren't coming in..." he practically purred into Ianto's ear, "Just you and me... in my bed..."

A shiver ran down Ianto's spine as he felt Jack's hot breath against his ear. And it was official.

Ianto Jones had given in the moment Jack had his arms around him.

"Jack, you're hopeless..." Ianto said and shook his head as he looked into Jack's eyes as the older man started to unbutton his shirt.

The grin appeared on Jack's face, "And you love it," he simply said before he passionately kissed Ianto, fingers still unbuttoning the shirt. As he pulled away from Ianto's lips, leaving the Welshman breathless, he closed in by his ear once more and whispered.

"Didn't I say I would fill you up with the emergency once you got here?"

Ianto couldn't do much more than stare at Jack with a blank look on his face for a short while before pulling him into a kiss. But just shut him up, at least that was what he told himself.

And that early morning Ianto Jones learned to carefully analyse every word that left the mouth of Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

**AN: **So what did you think? Good? Bad? I'd like to know if you guys think I should write more Torchwood-fics!  
Reviewers gets cookies and lots of love xD


End file.
